Orks
The Orks, also called Greenskins, are a savage, warlike, green-skinned race of humanoids who are spread all across the Milky Way Galaxy. They share many features with Warhammer Fantasy Orcs (and were initially called "Space Orcs" to distinguish them). They are seen by their enemies (pretty much everyone else in the universe) as savage, warlike, and crude, but they are the most successful species in the whole galaxy, outnumbering possibly every other intelligent race, even Mankind (with the very plausible exception of the Tyranids). Greenskins are one of the most dangerous alien races to plague the galaxy. Numerous beyond belief and driven always to fight and conquer, the Orks threaten every single intelligent species of the galaxy. Orks are possibly the most warlike aliens in the 41st Millennium, and their number is beyond counting. Amid constant, seething tides of war and bloodshed, burgeoning Ork stellar empires rise and fall. Mercifully most are short-lived, soon destroying themselves in a maelstrom of violence and internecine conflict, but should the Orks ever truly unify, they would crush all opposition. The Orks' unquenchable thirst for battle has always proved their downfall: historically, the Ork tribes have spent much of their time fighting amongst themselves, waging brutal wars with only the strongest surviving. On occasion, an Ork leader will emerge who is mighty enough to defeat his rivals and unite the warring tribes. His success draws other tribes to him, and soon a great WAAAGH! is underway -- partly a migration, partly a holy war that can exterminate the populations of entire star systems. When the Orks are on the rampage, the galaxy trembles, and in these dark days of the End Time, there are more WAAAGH!s rising than ever before recorded. Inventory 'Squiggly Beast' Land *Parasite-Hunting Squig *Eating Squig *Paint Squig *Hairy Squig *Face Eater Squig *Swab Squig *Syringe Squig *Oily Squig *Flesheater Squig *Herd Squig *Growler Squig *Attack Squig *Bomb Squig *Colossal Squig *Squiggoth *Gargantuan Squiggoth *Orkeosaurus Attack_Squig.jpg|Attack Squig Bomb_squig2.png|Bomb Squig Colossal_Squig.jpg|Colossal Squig Gargantuan Squiggoth.png|Squiggoth Orkeosaurus.jpg|Orkeosaurus Sea *Gob Squig *Spiky Squig *Squigpipe *Squigshark Air *Buzzing Squig *Squigeon *Vampire Squig *Squighawk *Wyrdsquig 'Infantry' * Snotling * Gretchin * Ork Boyz * Slugga Boy * Shoota Boy * Mad Dok * Runtherdz * Stormboyz * Lootas * Flyboyz * Bikerboyz * Tankbusta * Kommandoz * Burna Boy * Nobz * Meganob * Weirdboyz * Painboyz * Mekboyz * Big Mekboyz * Warboss * Warlord Zogworts_Runtherders.jpg|Snotlings Gretchin worker.png|Gretchin worker Grot oiler.jpg|Grot Oiler Gretchin Soldiers.jpg|Gretchin Soldiers Ork_Flamethrower_Gretchin.jpg|Gretchin Flamethrower Wildboyz.jpg|Wildboyz Madboy.jpg|Madboy OrkBoy1.jpg|Ork Boy SluggaBoy.jpg|Slugga Boy Speed_Freek.png|Speed Freek Evil Sunz Boy.png|Evil Sunz Boy Death_Skull_Boy.png|Death Skull Boy Blood_Axe_Boy.png|Blood Axe Boy Goff_Boy.png|Goff Boy Snake_Bite_Boy.png|Snake Bite Boy Freebooter Ork.jpg|Freebooter Boy Tankbusta_Boy.jpg|Tankbusta boy 'Ardboy.jpg|'Ardboy Goff_klan_ork_by_diegogisbertllorens.jpg|Goff 'Ard Boy Burna Boyz.jpg|Burna Boyz Stormboyz.jpg|Stormboyz Cybork_by_diegogisbertllorens.jpg|Cybork Ork Kommando.png|Ork Kommando Blood_axe_klan_kommando_by_diegogisbertllorens.jpg|Blood Axe Kommando Deffskull_shoota_by_masteralighieri.jpg|DeathSkull Loota Shoota Painboy.png|Mad Dok Ork_Nobz_Charge.jpg|Nobz Ork_Nob_Back_Banner.jpg|Ork Nob with Back Banner Goff_Guard.png|Goff Guard Nob_in_Mega_Armour.jpg|MegaNob Mekboy with exotic weapons.jpg|Mekboy Runtherdz.jpg|Runtherdz Weirdboy.jpg|Weirdboy Ork_warboss_only_war_jubjubjedi.jpg|Goff Warboss Zagstruk Stormboyz warboss.jpg|Stormboy Warboss Ork Warlord Ghazghkull.png|Ork Warlord Deities *Gork *Mork Gork_&_Mork.png|Gork & Mork Vehicles * Warbikes * Skorcha * Wartrukk * Wartrak * Looted Leman Russ Tank * Battlewagon Speed_Freak_Warbike.jpg|Warbike GrotBommLauncha03.png|Grot Bomm Launcha Rukkatrukk Squigbuggy.png|Rukkatrukk Squigbuggy Boomdakka Snazzwagon.png|Boomdakka Snazzwagon Megatrakk_Scrapjet.png|Megatrakk Scrapjet Battlewagon.jpg|Battle Wagon Looted Rhinos.png|Looted Rhinos Goffs_Looted_Rhino_3_rolla_attachment.jpg|Looted Rhino with "Deff Rolla" LootedLemanRuss.jpg|Looted Leman Russ Goffs_Kill_Krusha_Hvy_Tank_Kastorel-Novem.jpg|Kill Krusha Heavy Tank Goffs_Deth_Rolla_Battle_Fortress_combat.png|Deth Rolla Battle Fortress Goffs_Big_Trakk.png|Big Trakk Mechs * Gorkanaut * Morkanaut * Deff Dread * Killa Kan * Trukk * Mek Gun * Flash Gitz * Stompa * Gargants * Mega-Gargant Killa Kan.png|Killa Kan Ork Deff Dread.jpg|Deff Dread EPIC_Gargant1.jpg|Ork Gargant Ork_Stompa_Goffs.jpg|Stompa Imperator_Titan_vs_Ork_Mega-Gargant.jpg|Mega-Gargant Aircraft * Deffkoptas * Dakkajet * Burna-Bommer * Blitza-Bommer Deffkopta.png|Deffkoptas Warkopta01.jpg|Warkopta Dakkajet.jpg|Dakkajet Fighta-Bomba.jpg|Fighta-Bommer Spaceships * Onslaught Attack Ship * Savage Gunship * Ravager Attack Ship * Brute Ram Ship * Basha Light Cruiser Da Goff Clan * Terror Cruiser Evil Sunz Clan * Hammer Battle Cruiser * Ork Battleship * Deathdeala Battleship * Kill Kroozer * Terror Ship * Space Hulk * Rok Landa.jpg|Landa BruteRamShip.png|Brute Ram Ship Savage_Gunship.jpg|Savage Gunship Ravager_Attack_Ship.jpg|Ravager Attack Ship Onslaught_attack_ship.jpg|Onslaught-class Attack Ship TerrorShipOrk.png|Terror Ship Lite Kroozer.jpg|Lite Kroozer Basha Class Light Cruiser.jpg|Basha Class Light Cruiser Ork Battleship.jpg|Ork Battleship HammerKroozer.jpg|Hammer Battlekroozer Ork_Kill_Cruiser_Fleet.jpg|Kill Kroozer Ork_Terror_Ship_with_Fleet.jpg|Terror Ship Ork_Space_Hulk.jpg|Space Hulk Ork_Roc_David_Griffith.jpg|Rok Category:Aliens Category:Warhammer Category:Factions Category:Orcs